Americas proposal
by Wooly Pig Socks
Summary: America wants to propose to England, and has it all planned out, but he didn't plan on Englands four brothers Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales being there! Yaoi EnglandxAmerica.Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**RIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIING.**

"SHUT UP SO I CAN ANSWER THE PHONE!"

"MAKE US!"

"JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE IN YOUR BLOODY LIVES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT IT NOW! Hello, England speaking."

"Hey Iggy."

"Oh, hi America"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today...?"

"Sure, that'd be fu-"

England was cut off by a loud crash.

"SCOTLAND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PANTRY." the Englishman screamed.

"OH SHUT IT YOU OLD COOT!" a heavily accented voice replied.

"...England, who's there with you?"

"Just some family. So, today, what was it you wanted to do?"

"'iono, thinking about a movie or some-" America heard screaming down the phone.

---

"IRELAND STOP HITTING NORTHERN IRELAND NOW!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"England, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just my brothers are here and are destroying my house, thats all."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and..." **CRASH** "Wales**."**

**"**Sounds fun..."

"It's really not. So what film? I heard Sherlock Holmes is pretty good."

"What about Avatar? It's in 3D! Apparently its AWESOME!"

"3D makes me sick, sorry, but I don't think you'd enjoy me vomiting on you."

"Vomiting on who? Who're you talking to?" Northern Ireland asked.

"I'm talking to America. So if you'll excuse me."

"Is America your boyfriend?" Ireland questioned. England went red.

"HA! You're blushing! He must be!" Wales yelled, appearing from nowhere.

"Nah, course they ain't together, like _America _would ever date that old todger." Scotland commented.

"Well let's ask America ourselves then!" Wales declared, stealing the phone from England, putting it on speaker and yelling at America.

---

"Hi! This is Wales! We wanna know if you're dating our brother!"

"Erm... Hi Wales..." America heard someones muffled screaming and figured it must be England.

"er, wales..."

"Yes America?"

"What are you guys doin' to iggy?"

"we're just restraining him so he doesn't interrupt, thats all."

"right..." America heard the phone being swapped hands.

"aye, there laddie."

"erm, who's this?'

"Scotland. Now, about England, you can't be dating him can you? He's so _old."_

"He's not that old Scotland." America admonished.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT LADDIE! TELL US WHATS GOIN' ON OR ENGLANDS GETTING ONE OF IRELAND'S BOMBS UP HIS ARSE."

"Fine, yeah, we're together. Now don't blow him up. I'm comin' over to sort this out."

"See you later than laddie." Scotland grinned. "You can let him go now Ireland." England was released and he gasped for air. **Oh hell. **he thought** Americas coming**

* * *

**Heyy there! basically, I was bored last night so i started writing and Voila! **

**... yeah.**

**It's another insomnia fuelled Fail fest.**

**woo.**

**reveiws?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

America stood outside Englands house, fingering the little black box in his pocket nervously. He felt it was time to propose to England and was nervous as hell. His plan was to take him to a movie, then to dinner and then go to his favourite spot in the palace gardens and pop the question. Canada and France had helped him pick out the ring, making sure that it was vauguely manly. America had a matching one in his other pocket so England wouldn't feel too much like a girl. It was perfect. Except he hadn't thought of Englands relatives being there, hell, he didn't even know their names properly. Heaving a deep sigh America rang the doorbell.

---

**Ding dong!**

When they heard the doorbell the five nations all raced to the hall.

'I wanna open it!' Wales cried.

**'**Think again Laddie! I'm going to see if this America is suited to England.'

**'**Why do you care if he's suited to England?' Ireland asked.

'Because laddie, he might end up our new brother in law.' Scotland explained.

'aww, thats cute!' Northern Ireland exclaimed.

**'**Urgh. Shut up all of you! My boyfriend, I open the door!' England yelled, at the same time opening the door quickly.

---

As soon as he opened the door his four brothers swarmed out, surrounding America.

'Right then! You'll be the laddie who's involved with our England then?'

**'**Yup, I'm America!'

'Scotland. Thats Wales, Ireland and Northen Ireland.' Scotland said, introducing himself and his brothers. Wales stepped forward and stared at America.

**'**Hi there Wales, you're the one I spoke to on the phone, right?'

**'**Yup, thats me.'

'Nice to meet you in person.' America said, taking in Wales' appearence. Wales was shorter than England and looked a little younger too. He had brown hair, grey eyes

and looked quite innocent, well, except from the tattoo of the welsh dragon and the beer in his hand.

Americas attention turned to the Ireland brothers, who were ginger haired and blue eyed, neither of them seemed to like the other, shooting eachother murderous glances. Also, they both seemed to have guns on them, which set america on edge. Seeing America's discomfort England went and embraced him lovingly, resting his head on the taller nations chest.

'Hey there.' America said quietly.

'Hello.' England whispered, before his lips were captured by Americas.

'EWWWW.'

---

Sighing, England pulled away from America and shot his brothers death glares, which sent them all running for their lives. Angry England was scary as hell.

'Sorry about them America. Bloody idiots just turned up this morning and demanded to stay.'

'I don't mind, they seem... Cool.'

'Liar, you looked scared shitless.'

'I wasn't _that _scared. But c'mon! One of them is wandering round drunk, another seems to have training in interrogation and is very angry lookin' and the two brothers have GUNS.' England laughed.

'God, my family make you lot sound sane!'

'They do.' America agreed. 'How the hell do you put up with 'em?'

'A lot of experience. Plus, they're my brothers, I actually have to love them.' America smiled at England, then asked:

'So, we still on for a movie?'

* * *

**So, yeah.**

**Chapter 2.**

**I kinda wrote this at 3am, so it's pure insomnia fail tbh :/**

**oh well.**

**I like it so, XP**

**reveiw?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"A movie? Can we come?" Wales asked popping up from nowhere. His sudden appearence made America let out a manly yelp and hide behind England.

"No Wales, plus, you won't enjoy it." England reasoned.

"We'll just stay here then." Wales said.

"Yeah, we'll stay here." Scotland agreed.

"On our own." northern Ireland added

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go make something to eat." Ireland declared. England's eyes went wide. Realising for once what was going on America moved away from England and intervened.

"Why don't we all go? But we can see different movies." He suggested.

"Nah Laddie, I wannea make sure you don't mess our England aboot."

"Yeah, we don't want anything to happen, do we?" The Irelands said fingering their guns with evil looks in their eyes. America backed off and hid behind England again.

---

England gave up on the idea of going to the cinema and instead suggested they watch a movie in his living room. It took a while to organise, there was a half an hour argument over movies until they settled on Pirates of the Caribbean: the curse of the black pearl. The six of them all watched Johnny Depp, Keira Knightly and Orlando Bloom pirating about with some amusement. When the movie was over England scoffed.

"Well, that was amazingly inaccurate." He said.

"What do you mean Ig?"

"Pirates didn't act like that _at all."_

"How do you know that, then?" America probed. In unison the four brothers rolled their eyes.

"You don't listen much, do ya laddie?" America flashed them a confused look.

"Scotland. You know we don't talk about that."

"Talk about what? Ig, what're you on about?"

"England's days as a pirate! Didn't he ever tell you about it?" Wales exclaimed.

"No... Ig, _you _were a _pirate?_"

"When I was a little younger... yes, I was. America, can you not remember the stories I told you?" England asked. America shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I thought you were making them up..." England rolled his eyes once again. The Ireland brothers poked England.

---

"We haven't heard one of your stories in ages!" Northern Ireland said.

"Yeah, tell us a story England!" Ireland joined in.

"Fine then, which one?"

"The one about the Armada!" Wales cried.

"Fine then. Back in 1588, Spain decided that he didn't like my Boss, as she'd rejected his boss's advances, so decided to invade and make me Catholic once again. Spain set sail on a quest to invade and conquer." England began to explain the events, recalling some amusing details, such as Sir Francis Drake refusing to set sail until he'd finished his game of bowls. He explained the events and how he had won. Near the end of his story America's phone rang and he left the room, not wanting to interrupt England's story.

---

He looked at his caller ID in confusion, the word 'France' was flashing. Cautiously he answered his phone.

"Ah! Amérique, Canada et moi are waiting for you et Angleterre in the palace gardens, but you seem not to have turned up yet."

"Wait, why are you waiting there?" America asked. France chuckled.

"Like we're going to miss this! This is one of the ultimate demonstrations of l'amour." America sighed.

"France, there's been a change of plan; we're still at England's."

"What? Amérique, what's happened?"

"He's got his brothers here! I can't get anywhere near him without one of them attempting to either shoot or stab me!"

"Ses frères? Oh! Ecosse, Pays de Galles, l'Irlande et l'Irlande du Nord!"

"Yeah... Them..."

"Well, we'll be right over! Au revoir!"

"Wait, what?" America screamed at the phone, but France had already hung up.

* * *

**woo!**

**chapter three**

**this time not written at obscene times in the morning.**

**French translations:**

**Amérique: America  
**

**Angleterre: England**

**Ecosse: scotland  
**

**Pays de Galles:wales**

**l'Irlande: Ireland  
**

**l'Irlande du Nord: Northern Ireland  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"AMERIQUE! ANGLETERRE! C'EST MOI" Instantly recognising that voice the 5 brothers leapt to defend themselves. The Irelands pulled out their guns, Scotland pulled a small knife out of his sporran, Wales put his fists up and England pulled out his handy dandy cutlass.

"FRANCE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" England screamed as France walked into his living room, dragging Canada along behind him.

"Non, Amérique invited us."

"He did _what?_ AMERICA GET YOUR ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW." reluctantly America came into the living room.

"I didn't invite 'em Ig. France rang, declared he was coming and hung up! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Not open the door?"

"Ah, Mon Cherie, I let myself in using the key you keep under the plant pot."

"Why are you even in England?" England's brothers sniggered, misinterpreting Americas question.

"Yes, why _are _you here?"

"We just wanted to visit you, that's all. Don't be too mad England." Canada said quietly. England instantly softened, a sucker for guilt trips from people who look like little lost puppies.

"I'm not mad Canada, just getting a headache. It's been a long day."

"n'aww, poor Ig." America sighed, pulling England up into a hug and kissing his head gently. He heard a gun being loaded and stepped away, hands up.

"Fine I won't go near your brother, now don't shoot me."

"Northern Ireland, Ireland, put the guns away. NOW." The Ireland brothers put their guns away and settled for giving America Death glares. England sighed and walked off, muttering something about needing the bathroom.

---

"See! I can't even get near him coz of them!" America yelled jabbing a finger in England's brothers' direction.

"Don't worry America, it'll be alright." Canada said, comforting his brother.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like you can't see him some other time." Wales pointed out.

"Aye Laddie. It's obvious that you and England love each other, but ye needn't spend all your time together."

"Ah, mon cheries. Don't you see? Amérique is trying to 'pop the question' and is failing to quite well." The Ireland brothers cocked their guns once again.

"So, you wanna marry good old England, eh?" Northern Ireland asked.

"Why didn't you ask our permission?" Ireland said.

"I didn't know I had to..."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! WE'RE HIS BROTHERS! YOU MIGHT BREAK HIS HEART AGAIN AND WE WON'T STAND FOR THAT!"Wales screamed.

"Break his...?" America was confused.

"AYE YOU WEE BASTARD! THE REVOLUTION RING ANY BELLS FOR YA?"

"LOOK THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY THAT HE'D STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! IF I HADN'T HE WOULD ONLY THINK OF ME AS A BROTHER AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE!"

"SO SEARCHING FOR LOVE IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR A WHOLE BLOODY WAR THEN? THAT'S FUCKED UP! ME AND IRELAND DON'T FIGHT OVER SOMETHING AS PETTY AS _LOVE." _

"Non, you're fighting over politics and religion, similar to the reasons Amérique had to have the revolution, before he discovered him and Angleterre's l'amour. Angleterre is your frère, don't you want him happy?" France asked, quiet malice in his voice, the Frenchman was, for once, speaking a certain amount of sense. The other nations stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, I s'pose, I mean, England obviously loves you... so... go ahead Laddie, but break his heart and you'll have _us _to deal with." Scotland threatened.

"I can cope with that." America agreed, reaching out and shaking Scotland's hand.

---

**_Ding dong!_**

"Who the hell could this be?' England muttered to himself, opening the door and promptly screaming. Somehow _every nation in the world _had decided to visit. At the same time. England was pissed off already.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 4!**

**I'm sorry I haven't replied to any reviews...**

**meh, i'm lazy,**

**but I still love you guys!**

**urgh.**

**tuesday.**

**One of my OTPs die today.**

**great.**

**lols, sorry...**

**see ya next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

'Greetings, England.' Germany said stiffly, not wanting to annoy the angry looking nation, he and England were always very polite around each other, both trying not to antagonise the other.

'Ve~ Ve~ ENGLAND!' Italy cried, throwing his arms around the bushy eye browed nation. England carefully peeled off Italy and handed him to Germany.

'Hello, Aru.' China greeted him, and then elbowed Russia to make him do the same.

'Kolkolkol, hello there England.' Russia smiled, instantly making England shrink back a little. China laughed lightly at England's reaction, grabbed Russia's hand and dragged him into England's house. **Odd, **England though, **I didn't know they were together... **

---

'Good afternoon England.' Japan murmured politely before entering England's house, he was followed by the rest of Asia, all of which greeted him just as politely.

'Awesome afternoon England! Not as awesome as me and Gilbird though!' Prussia declared, pushing past Hong Kong and legging it into England's house on a search for beer.

'Heyy Jerk face.' Sealand greeted, dragging Sweden and Finland with him.

Every country greeted him, one after another as they filed into his house. England grabbed Italy and immediately questioned him about what he was doing here.

'Ve~ Ve~ France nii~chan invited us!'

'All of you?'

'Well, no, but word got around! ~'

'Word of what?'

'Ve~ your party!'

When he heard the word 'party' England instantly passed out.

---

He woke up surrounded by people, most looking either concerned or bored.

'Iggy! You're awake!' England heard America yell joyfully. England realised that he was currently being held by America and blushed deep red, burying his face into the taller mans shirt. He felt a hand run through his hair and went even redder, especially as he could hear the other nations going 'Aww'.

'God, Ig, you scared me, please don't ever do that again.' America murmured.

'I'll try not to.' England muttered, face reddening even more. **Urgh **he thought **I must look like one of Spain's tomatoes. **America chuckled slightly to calm his frazzled nerves; England passing out scared him so much it was unbelievable. Scotland coughed.

'Aye, youse can let go of him now.'

'I'd rather not to be honest.' America declared. England smiled and nestled even closer to America, breathing in his warm scent. Neither of them ever wanted to move from that position, too content with each other to notice anyone else.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until England finally decided to stand up, he did so with some difficulty, which just made America smile, England began to walk into the garden in order to escape the chaos in his house. Canada and France started wildly gesturing for America to get a move on and get down on one knee already.

England was already in the garden when America grasped his hand.

'England, I need to ask you something.'

'...What?' England asked feeling faintly confused.

'Well, erm...' America went red.

'What? C'mon America, spit it out.' England said jokily.

America got down on one knee and produced a ring.

'England, Will you marry me?'

* * *

**WOO!**

**Cliff hanger!**

**so, **

**will he say Hell Yes, or Fuck no?**

**we'll have to wait and see...**

**(seriously, I don't even know whats going to happen, I just listen to the plot bunny...)**

**Reveiws are Love,**

**and love is badass.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

England's emerald eyes widened slightly in shock. He had _not _been expecting that, but as he looked into Americas eyes he knew there was only on possible answer.

'Fuck yes.'

America grinned and pulled England into a sweet kiss, which lasted a little too long for England over protective brothers likings.

---

'Ahem, Laddie, don't get too excited now, we don't want to see that.'

'Yes we do!' Hungry and France yelled.

'Well we don't! England have some dignity you old coot!' England pulled away from America, pulled out his cutlass and held it against Scotland's throat.

'Dignity, eh? Ye're one to talk about that aren't ye?' England demanded, accent slipping into his old pirate voice, as it did whenever he was wielding a sword. Scotland withdrew his dagger to try and defend himself.

'Aye, youse dunnea want to ruin your engagement with a fight do you?' England looked at America, as if asking him silently what to do.

'Go ahead. He's been annoyin'' me for ages.' **plus, god you look sexy with a sword. **America thought. England grinned at Scotland.

'Now, matey. Ye need to bugger off and stop tryin' to interfere; it's bleedin' annoyin' England warned.

'Make me, tea whore!' and thus an epic swordfight broke out. At an engagement party. Well, no one claimed that they were normal.

---

Around half way through sword fight England's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it behind him, yelling for someone to answer it. France grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

'Bonjour!'

'Ahem, England?'

'Non, France. Angleterre's a little busy right now, who is this s'il vous plais?'

'Erm, the prime minister, England's boss.'

'Oh! So, do you want me take a message for him?'

'Err, no, no, I'd better tell him myself, how much longer will he be?' in the back ground shrieks of 'Tea tard' and 'Haggis shagger' could be heard. France laughed slightly down the phone.

'Ah, monsieur, he may be awhile...'

'Tell him that it's urgent!'

'I would, but he and Ecosse are having a sword fight and I rather enjoy being alive.'

---

After 20 minutes of fighting and swearing Scotland finally surrendered. When he did England chuckled good heartedly and shook his hand. Swordfights were pretty usual for the brothers, so losing one didn't really mean much, they were pretty much level pegging in the amount of victories. Once France thought they'd calmed down enough he passed the phone to England, mouthing the words 'it's your boss'.

---

'England?'

'Oh, good afternoon boss, sorry about that...'

'It doesn't matter, I have good news!'

'Good news?'

'Yes, the very best! We're out of recession!'

'What? By how much?'

'Only 0.1% BUT, it's a start!' England rolled his eyes at his boss's enthusiasm, knowing full well that they very well might end up in that dreaded '2nd dip'.

'Good, Good, any other news?'

'Well, erm, yes. Kraft, an American brand has bought Cadburys...'

'WHAT? Goddammit. I swear if America even touches the recipe...' England's boss chuckled nervously, then muttered something about needing to go to a meeting and hung up, leaving England pissed.

'Err, Ig? What recipe shouldn't I touch?'America asked, not wanting to annoy his already pissed off fiancée. For once, instead of screeching at America for touching his chocolate, England just smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

'Doesn't matter.' He muttered while the other countries looked on, still saying 'Aww.'

---

'England didn't attempt to murder him... it must be love.' Wales noted, the other nations agreed, happy that their brother had found someone who he didn't want to brutally attack all the time. Seeing them together, France's heart melted, then, he decided to ruin the moment.

'So, the wedding... Who's wearing the dress?'

America had to restrain England pretty quickly.

* * *

**Now, you may think that's the end**

**but nope!**

**basically, **

**the plot bunny won't leave me alone**

**so I'm gonna carry on writing **

**which will include the wedding!**

**so, this is sorta like 'End Of Part 1'**

**kinda.**

**Plot bunnies feed off reveiws, they end up hungry and skeletal without them**

**so save a bunnie's life and review!**

**XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

In the back of a taxi England stared into space, his head resting on a certain American's shoulder. America smiled and kissed the brits head softly, his smile then tuning into a slight scowl as he felt another person's head resting on his shoulder.

'France, what the heck?'

'Ah, Amérique! You are such a comfortable thing to use for a pillow! No wonder Angleterre enjoys this so much.' England's fist shot out from the other side of the American, smacking France right in the mouth.

'Shut the fuck up Frog.' France just laughed at England.

'So, Angleterre, are you nervous?' he asked.

'No, I've been through so much worse than this.'

'Oui but-'

'But nothing! France I have survived two world wars, the black death, several revolutions, The Tudors, swine flu and being ruled by you. This is like a walk in the park.' England smirked.

'Imma lil nervous though...' America muttered, making England put his arm around the taller nation.

'It'll be fine, they'll love you, believe me.' England reassured him, being uncharacteristically kind. France awed while the two kissed, until ruining the moment once again to declare 'we're here!' And jump out of the taxi.

---

'Iggy, are you sure about this?'

'Look, love, they're our bosses, we have to tell them.'

'But why's France with us?'

'I'm not sure... I think he must have snuck into the taxi without us realising... Stupid frog.'

'I hid in the foot wells.' France said, appearing from nowhere, making England and America jump.

'Stupid ninja frog.' England muttered. France stuck his tongue out at England who just stuck two fingers up at France. America laughed lightly at the two elder nations squabble. It wouldn't be long until they started having a full blown argument, which America wouldn't get involved with, but just watch instead as they would often keep him entertained for hours. Who needs TV when you have England and France?

---

Once they stopped arguing France and England decided that they should get a move on, so England grabbed America's hand and started dragging him towards Buckingham Palace. They'd managed to arrange it so they could tell all of their bosses at once, as England had several people who he needed to inform they decided it would be easier to meet in England. Taking a deep breath they entered the palace.

---

"Ah, America, England, and May I enquire as to the reason we have been gathered here?" England's queen asked, a slight knowing smile playing on her lips. France flashed a dazzling grin at them, leading to some confusion.

"France? What on earth? You too?" Prince William asked, exchanging confused looks with his younger sibling, Harry. France grinned even more.

"Oui, but I am just here to observe Mon petite prince."

"Observe?" Prince Charles asked. France chuckled, smiling and simply winking. America's president came over and shook hands with the nations and England's prime minister followed suit.

"Oh, you have a different prime minister now? Shame... I liked the old one..."

"That's only because of a translation error!" England yelled, smacking France round the head.

"You no Angleterre, if I weren't so outnumbered here this would be 1066 all over again." England rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Shut it frog."

"England, honestly, watch your language around the princes!"

"Sorry ma'am." England said, smiling slightly.

"Anyway, never mind our grandchildren's poor innocent little ears, what was it have come here to say?" Prince Philip burst out.

"Well, ahem..." England began, chuckling nervously, readjusting his tie. America smiled in encouragement and took his hand. "America and I wish to marry, and we would like to ask for your blessings."

* * *

**Hi again! **

**gah, this took about 6 cups of tea to write.**

**lol, I'm a tea addict...**

**that's sorta why my friend has nicknamed me England**

**(having sandy brown hair, big green eyes and acting Tsundre are other reasons for this too...)**

**I realised something**

**I haven't done a disclamer.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA IF I DID I'D BE A LOT BETTER AT HISTORY.**

**Reveiws?  
**

**also, a quick explanation.**

** France said that he liked the old prime minister due to a translation error.**

** What happened is Mr. Blair tried to say something like**

** 'I want to discuss your countries posititon on the iraq war.' what he actually said was**

** 'I desire your president in many different posititions.' **

**yeaah... Makes sense now.**


	8. Chapter 8

The queen's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Hahaaa, England, love, I always knew!" She exclaimed, hugging her nation tightly.

"So looks like we've got a wedding to look forward to then lad." Prince Philip added. William and Harry came over too, and once their grandmother had finished hugging, gave England manly hugs. England glanced over to America who was having his hand shook by his smiling president and then looked over to his Prime minister, who was looking mightily confused.

"What's up sir?" England questioned.

"I'm just a little...confused. Aren't you a nation?"

"Well, yes, but we _are _fundamentally human."

"Right... so I'm a ruler of a Gay Island?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with my sexuality _sir?" _England was getting annoyed. Sensing the discomfort America's president decided to kill the tense atmosphere by calling out.

"Guess we're in-laws now, eh?" America began laughing at his ruler's joke, which triggered everyone else laughing. While doing so an odd song began playing.

_**Shut up and sleep with me, c'mon why don't you sleep with me?**_

England's eyes darted around until he figured out where the song was coming from.

"France, is that your phone?"

---

France whipped his phone out of his pocket and stuck it to his ear.

"Bonjour!"

"Err, like hi France, me and Liet were, like, wonderin' what time you'd be back, 'cos, like, we totally need the two lovebirds to start planning!"

"Ah, Môn Cherie! Do not despair, we shall be back shortly!"

"Like, awesome! See ya later!"

France snapped his phone shut and went off the find England and America. He dragged them out of the palace and got them back to HQ.

---

"Ah, France, England, America, good, we can get started." Germany greeted them.

"What are we doing here Germany?"

"Ve~ Planning!"

"We haven't got much time, aru!"

"What do you guys mean? Me and Ig only got engaged yesterday!" America exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but we, like, totally thought that getting married on Valentine's Day would be like, soooo romantic." Poland exclaimed.

"But that's in five days!" England yelled.

"Well then, Môn Cherie, we better get a move on!" France stated.

"You're all barking mad!"

"Kolkolkol, organisation would be easier if you were all one with mother Russia!"

England facepalmed while the other nations argued.

---

**Around 6 hours later**

"Right, so let's see what we've got!" France yelled. Japan stepped forward and calmly began reading out a list.

"Food and catering is being handled by China, the Italys, Spain and I. Russia and Germany are in charge of security. Poland, France, Belarus and Lithuania are in charge of decorating. Music is being provided by Austria, Flowers are Ukraine's job. Hair and Hats are all down to Lichtenstein, Switzerland and Hungary and Prussia is providing fireworks."

"Thank you Japan. Now onto bridesmaids, best men, flower girls and Ring bearers." France declared.

"Erm, well Canada's my best man at the minute." America said. Most of the other nations looked around in confusion and shrugged.

"Good and I'm England's." France decided.

"Ach! What?" Scotland exclaimed.

"Well, I _am _his oldest friend, you guys are bridesmaids."

"We're _not _girls and nor is England!" The Irelands exclaimed.

"Just do what he says, you're all giving me headaches." England said, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Fine then, we're bridesmaids." Wales admitted defeat.

"Tres bien! Which leaves Sealand as ring bearer and Seychelles as flower girl!" France declared, grinning like a fool.

"Bloody idiots."

* * *

**lols, MANLY HUG TIME.**

**and you know how my friend has nicknamed me England?**

**she's moved on to _all _of my friends.**

**It's actually scary that alot of them actually do act like the hetalia characters.**

**and yup**

**The bad friend trio actually exsist in my lil world.**

**how awesome.**

**Reveiws make plot bunnies glompable.**

**(normally they're violent lil buggers)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

England's head was pounding as he walked out of the room, America realised this and followed him.

'Hmm, looks like Angleterres in need of a hero' France observed.

'Hopefully America can help...' Canada added quietly.

'wanna go spy on them??'

'Sure.'

-

America jogged around for a while before finding England standing beside a water cooler holding a plastic cup.

'Ig, you alright?' America asked, a strong hint of concern in his voice.

'I'm fine, just spending too long with that lot gives me dreadful migranes.'

'n'aww, bless ya!' America exclaimed, pulling England into a tight hug. America bent his head down slightly and captured England's lips passionatly. America drew back and, grabbing England's wrist, pulled the shorter nation towards a closet with sly smile. England caught on and began kissing America, pinning him against the door of the closet. America opened the door and they toppled inside.

-

'OW!'

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

'MY EYES!'

'MAPLES?'

The closet seemed to be a poplar choice that day, as England and America had actually fell onto (and interrupted) a half naked France and an equally naked Canada. America was more than a little freaked out about walking in on his brother midway through a serious make out/groping/France reap session and England looked like he was about to be sick.

'Oh god, France, cover yourself Please!' England exclaimed.

'Like you haven't seen it before!' France yelled back.

'what's that supposed to mean?' America screamed, confused as hell.

'Just that we grew up together. _That's all._ Don't worry about it, love.' England reassured him.

'Erm, America, you're standing on my polar bear...' a small voice said.

'Oh, sorry!' America cried, removing his foot from the polar bears head. Said bear then looked around and stared a Canada.

'...Who?'

'Canada. I'm the one who feeds you.'

'Oh...'

-

Once France finally realised the value of clothing the 4 returned to the meeting to discuss the wedding further. The two couples were holding hands with their partners. The occassionaly **Click! **and fan girlish giggles could be heard behind them.

---

'Like, c'mon! We need to, like, get your suits!' Poland cried. Somehow he'd got all of the nations involved (which was England, America, France, Canada, Scotland, Wales and the Irelands) attentions and dragged them into a very large taxi.

'So what're we wearing?' Wales asked eagerly.

'Wait and see.' Lithuania replied, smiling slightly. He and poland had taken it upon themselves to make sure the others all looked as good as possible. Which meant dragging them all to a tailors and making them try on as many suits as possible.

-

They arrived at the tailors in their typical fashion, loudly and unruly.

'Ach! You be on me bagpipes!'

'Northern Ireland put the gun AWAY! Bloody git.'

'I heard that and HE STARTED IT.'

'DID NOT.'

'DID TOO, YOU QUESTIONED MY AWESOME!'

'ahahaaa, that, like, totally sounds like, like somthin' Prussia would say.' Once they'd finished their arguements they got out of the taxi and walked into the tailors.

-

'Like, Hi! We're here for the suit fittings!' Poland said happily. The receptionist looked up.

'Name?'

'Feliks.'

'Oh, yes, here to fit Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Patrick, Louis, John and Edward?'

'Yup!'

'That way please.'

-

The group followed her and then waited until she left them before questioning Poland.

'Ach! Why did you use our human names? I haven't used it in years!'

'Because, we'd like, sound weird and suspicious else!'

'He has a point. We should stick to our human names while here. So, I'm Arthur.' England declared.

'Alfred.' America cried.

'Feliks.' Poland added.

'Francis.' France grinned.

'Matthew.' Canada muttered.

'Toris.' Lithuania smiled.

'Patrick.' Scotland growled.

'Louis.' Wales bounced.

'John.' Ireland yelled

'Edward.' Northern Ireland finished. Once they'd gone through their names a young blonde walked in.

'Hello, If you'd like to follow me and we'll get you suited up.' she smiled sweetly.

'Like, totally!' Poland, ahem, _Feliks _cried and the group followed her.

* * *

**URGH.**

**MY BRAIN.**

**anyhoo**

**here you go!**

**and yes**

**the Ireland brothers are named after the infamous Jedward**

**who personally I love.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

The woman looked at the group and smiled.

"Either two of you are gay, or you forgot the bride." She said. The nations smiled slightly, but France decided to point the couple out. Shoving England and America at her he cried.

"Voila! Arthur and Alfred! But, Arthurs Bi, not gay."

"Wait? Francis, how'd you know that?" America asked.

"Ah, Amérique, you forget, I have known Angleterre a long time!" He replied.

"Francis, I don't think he needs to know about this. Now, please would you belt up?"

"Know what?" America cried. The woman backed off from the group sensing trouble, she beckoned Poland, Lithuania, Canada, Scotland, Wales and the Irelands to go and get the 'bridesmaids' fitted.

-

"Ah, Angleterre, it seems you have been keeping secrets from Amérique!"

"I haven't, he just never asked!"

"Well, I'm asking now, _what the hell are you two on about?" _England blushed.

"I, err, you know that time I was a Pirate... well... erm... I..."

"Oh for the love of- Amérique, he is trying to say that there actually isn't a nation he hasn't bedded." America looked over at England.

"What the heck? _Everyone?"_

"Not my brothers, _obviously, _butdon't be annoyed love, I was usually pissed, high or a Pirate. I don't actually remember them."

"And that makes it ok?" America screeched.

"It was before I'd even met you!" England yelled back.

"EVERYONE! THAT INCLUDES CANADA, DOESN'T IT? MY _BROTHER!"_

"OH GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE, WE BOTH KNOW ABOUT THE FLING WITH RUSSIA!"

"THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING! I WAS _DRUNK!"_

"SO WAS I!" They stood there giving each other the evils, France watched them, ready to intervene if things got ugly. To his shock the two nations just started laughing.

"Amérique, Angleterre? _Why are you laughing?" _

"Because, Frog, we realised how stupid we sounded. Of course there have been others."

"Actually, the thought of you as a pirate sex symbol made me laugh more." America added. England rolled his eyes and punched America playfully while France stared at them in wonder. He would never understand those two.

-

"Erm, Have the grooms finished arguing yet?" The blonde asked, sticking her head round the door.

"Oh, Oui, Although how I have no idea! One minute they looked like they were about to kill each other and now they're laughing like imbéciles!" The blonde laughed.

"Ah, that's love for you!" England and America eventually stopped laughing and peeled themselves off of the ground. England smiled at the girl and stuck his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Arthur." He said and shook hands with her. America followed suit.

"Alfred." The girl smiled up at them.

"Oh, you're American! Cool. Crystal by the way." Once they'd got introductions over with Crystal lead them into the changing rooms, where England's brothers and Canada were standing in white suits (well, Scotland was also wearing a Kilt).

"So, Feliks told me that the colour theme was Red, White and Blue, so if you'd like to step into a changing room each then your suits are ready."

-

After 10 minutes of them changing they emerged from the changing rooms, England wearing red and America in blue. The style of the suit was a long coat, which resembled those worn in the 18th century. They stared at each other, painful memories flooding back, memories of _that _time. France whacked Poland around the back of the head.

"Like, Ow! What was that for?"

"Crétin! Imbécile! Sot! Bâtard! trou de cul! Travesti!" France screamed insults at the nation.

"Is there something wrong? We followed the specifications." Scotland facepalmed.

"Ach! Feliks we said _not _18th century!"

"Oh, I thought you, like, said 18th century!" Crystal stood there, confused as hell.

"Erm, what's going on?"

"Arthur and Alfred have some bad memories tied into these sorts of clothes." Canada explained. Crystal just looked at them oddly.

"Riiiiiiight..."

-

England and America stared at each other, lost in their memories. England stepped towards America tears gathering in his emerald eyes, America pulled him close, tears falling freely. France turned to Crystal.

"Is there any chance of different suits?"

"Sorry, not by tomorrow, sorry, it's those or nothing."

"D'accord. Excusez-nous s'il vous plait." Luckily Crystal knew some basic French and left the room.

"Angleterre, Amérique? Comment allez-vous?"

"We're fine frog, just a little shocked."

"Poland, what the hell? _18__th__ century suits? _Are you mental?" The Irelands asked.

"Look! I, Like, made a mistake! But, c'mon, they totally suit you!"

"They do look good." Lithuania agreed.

"Like, see! Liet agrees with me!" England and America looked at themselves in the full length mirror, both grasping the others hand.

-

"It does look... good..." England admitted.

"And it could help us to finally get over all that stuff..." America conceded.

"It fits with the theme too." Wales added.

"Ach, It might stop England freaking out whenever Military jackets are in style too."

"I do _not _freak out!"

"Of course you don't Angleterre." France said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. England flipped him the bird and the others laughed. Crystal heard them and edged back into the room.

"Is everything alright now?" She asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry Mon Cherie! Everything is tres bien once more!"

"Ok... Well, I'll get the others to come and finish fitting you two properly." As she left she bumped into Canada.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't see you there!"

"It's alright, no one ever does." Canada sighed. Crystal laughed lightly.

"They're a bit of a handful, aren't they?" she observed. "One minute they're arguing, then they're laughing, then they're crying!"

"Arthur and Al can be a bit difficult, I don't think there's _anyone _who they haven't fought with really, but that's down to pretty messed up childhoods. I mean, they're all different nationalities, all orphans and they grew up more or less raising each other."

"That _is _messed up." Crystal agreed and went to find the other tailors. After a couple of hours the suits were all fitted and the group piled back into the taxi back to England's house.

* * *

**ARGH.**

**This is bloody long!**

**my fingers kill.**

**ngghrrh**

**Need tea.**

**Any way**

**the wedding will probably be a couple of chapters long**

**so although it's set today**

**it might not be out for a while.**

**but don't worry!**

**It _will _happen.**

**Also**

**I, like, totally LOVE writing Poland, cos, it's, like, totally awesome!**

**Reveiws may save my fingers from falling off.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Shut up and sleep with me, c'mon why don't you sleep with me? _**

"FRAAAAANCE, PHOOOONE!"

"À venir, Wales!" France cried, running down the stairs in England's house, they'd all come back from the tailors pretty tired and most of them had gone to bed, even though it was only around 6.30. France picked his phone up and flipped it open.

"Bonjour!"

"Er, Hi, look there's a problem with your booking."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, all the snow we've had recently has caused the ballroom roof to cave in. I'm very sorry."

"Right. Don't worry Môn Cherie! We'll sort something out..." France snapped his phone shut and ran back up stairs. He banged on all of the bedroom doors of the other countries, screaming 'MEETING IN THE KITCHEN!' The countries all emerged from their rooms looking groggy and confused and made their way down to the kitchen.

-

"Ve~ Ve~ what's wrong Nii-chan?"

"There's a problem, we have a wedding, but nowhere to have it! The ballroom roof's caved in!" All of the countries faces held looks of horror and despair. England began to bang his head on the table in despair. Until, that is:

**_I AM AND ANTI-CHRIST! AND I AM ANANARCHIST! DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT, BUT I KNOW HOW TO GET IT!_**

"Iggy, isn't that your phone?"

"Oh, erm, yeah. Hang on." England wandered into his living room and picked up his mobile phone.

-

'Hello there ma'am.'

'Oh, England, please, you know to call me Liz. I was just calling to make sure everything is on track for tomorrow?'

'Erm, not really.'

'Why? Whatever is the matter? You and America haven't had an argument have you?'

'What? No! We're just down a venue. The snows made the ballroom roof cave in, so we've got nowhere to have the wedding!' 'Ah, I may have a solution. Please put me on speaker phone so the others can hear.' England obliged and put his phone in the middle of the table.

'There, Liz. Everyone can hear you.'

'Good. Now, I hear that there's an issue with the venue?'

'Oui! At this rate the wedding will have to be held in Angleterre's garden!' France cried.

'Maybe I can help. China, how long would it take you to construct a marquee?'

'An hour at most, Aru.'

'Japan, would you be able to serve the food outside?'

'Why, yes. Yes we could.'

'Good.'

'But, Ma'am, why? What do you have in mind?' America burst out.

'Well, we could shut the palace to the public for a day and use the gardens. I'm sure no one will mind.'

'Really Liz?' England cried. 'Thank you so much!'

'It's nothing, really. Now just make sure that all the guests know of the changes.'

'We will, Thankyou!'

'Goodnight England, I will see you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight Liz.' England ended the call, he looked round at the other nations, all of which were either calling their bosses or texting furiously. Well, once again, apart from Italy, who was instead staring at England's bare chest.

-

'W-what is it Italy?'

'Ve~ I didn't know you had a tattoo.' Italy said, then shrugged and wandered off, leaving England bemused.

'Strange boy.' He muttered, then grabbed his phone and began informing his guests of the venue change.

* * *

**BOO!**

**hahaa.**

**anyhoo,**

**Hello again!**

**Well, here it is...**

**also,**

**Is anyone else going to the Midlands expo in Telford this saturday?**

**My and a couple of friends are going!**

**I'm cosplaying Igiko :)**

**Reveiws make me burst out singing at innapropiate moments :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

'ANGLETERRE! GET UP! TODAYS THE BIG DAY!' France cried, only to be answered with a punch in the face.

'Ach, I told ye that England int a morning person!'

'Angleterre! Get up NOW.' France screamed in his ear.

'Bloody hell France, why can't you come with a snooze alarm?' England muttered and snuggled further into his bed.

'Here, I know how to get him up.' Wales said, leaning close to England's ear.

'England, if you don't get up now I'll let the Ireland's set fire to things again.'

'Don't care. Got insurance.' The Irelands rolled their eyes.

'England. We'll drink all your tea.' Northern Ireland threatened.

'And set fire to your guitars.' Ireland added. England bolted up in bed.

'Don't. You. Fucking. Dare.'

'Try us.' at that England started to get out of bed.

'Fine, fine, I'm up. Wait... Where's America?'

'He's with Canada and Lithuania.' Wales explained.

'But never mind him. Get a move on Angleterre; we've only got three hours to make you look beautiful!'

'Three hours? Blimey.' England mused out loud. Only three hours until he and America were to be married. Bloody Hell.

-

England finally dragged himself out of bed and looked down, noticing that he couldn't quite seem to fully remove himself from the bedpost. It took a few minutes for him to realise what was going on. America had handcuffed him to the bed during their *ahem* '_night-time activities_' and had wandered off. Without unchaining him. **Shit. **He looked towards his brothers and France, who were staring at him with looks of disgust, curiosity and in Frances case, humour.

'Erm. One of you lot couldn't go and get the key could you? I appear to be stuck.' at this his brothers all bolted out the room, leaving him alone with France.

'So, handcuffs? Nice.'

'Oh belt up, frog.'

-

Over with America, he, Canada and Lithuania were all eating breakfast, looking forward to the day ahead. America, however kept feeling like he'd forgotten something. While he was wracking his brain about it once more, Scotland, Wales and the Irelands burst into the kitchen.

'Ach! America... Erm... Ireland, help.'

'Urgh. I don't wanna say it. The mental images are too horrid, north?'

'Me neither. I wish that brain bleach existed. Wales?' before Wales could open his mouth, America interrupted.

'Wait? What the heck are you guys on about?' Wales cleared his throat and blushed slightly.

'You've kinda left England handcuffed to the bed in just his boxers...' America facepalmed. He _knew _he'd forgotten something! Rooting around in his pyjama bottoms pockets America with drew a small key and handed it to Ireland, who treated it as if it were contaminated with some rare disease.

'Err, thanks.' he said and the 4 of them went to unchain England.

-

**DING DONG.**

'Ach! I'll get it! Wales go and unchain England and stop the frog molesting him, Irelands go and get his suit so he can get ready!' Scotland declared, taking charge. For once, his brothers didn't object, each bolting to their tasks. Scotland threw open the door with a gruff

'ach! What? Oh! Your majesty! And the president... Ok...'

'Good morning Scotland. Barack and I decided to drop by to see if you wanted some help!'

'Ach, ok, c'min. I'll go get America and England.' Scotland said, leading the two bosses into England's living room.

He went off to find the two nations when England burst into the living room, being closely pursued by France, who was yelling something about make up, and was, in turn was being chased by the Irelands and Wales, who were attempting to save England. They all stopped dead when the noticed the queen and the president.

'Oh, good morning Liz! Mr. President.' England greeted them warmly. The other nations followed suit.

'G-good morning England.' the queen replied, trying to stifle a laugh. England realised that he was still only in his union jack boxers and blushed.

'Bugger. Sorry... I'll... Erm... One minute.' England was about to wander off in search of a dressing gown when he felt the familiar fabric of America's bomber jacket round his shoulders, making him even redder than before.

-

"O-oh... Morning America." England muttered.

"Mornin'. Sorry about the, erm, _incident_, earlier." America grinned at England, then pulled him into a hug and placed a kiss upon his lips. England blushed even deeper than before, which made America grin even wider. England was adorable when he blushed.

"Ach! We know youse two are getting married, but we have _guests."_

"Guests?" America asked, confused. England rolled his eyes.

"Your boss, love." America looked around, finally noticing his president.

"Oh! Morning sir!"

"Morning America. Me and Elizabeth wanted to see if you needed some help!" at this Canada and Lithuania burst into the room.

"America!" Canada exclaimed. "We've been looking everywhere! C'mon! You need to get ready!" Lithuania grabbed America.

"C'mon! Your boss can come too, _just get a move on._" And proceeded to drag America and the president upstairs.

"Well, I'd better go and get ready too. I'll be right back you lot. Wales, can you make Liz a cup of tea please?"

"Will do!" Wales cried and bounced into the kitchen.

-

It didn't take long for England to put his suit on, and once he had he went back into the living room, where only the queen was, his brothers had seemed to disappear.

"Oh, England! You look so handsome!"

"Why thank you Liz."

"But you need to sort your hair out. So come here and let me do it." England smiled at his queen and obliged. She grabbed a hairbrush and began attacking the bird nest, also called hair.

"So, England, How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous, but excited as hell." The queen laughed, remembering her own wedding day.

"Is there anything I should be wary of? I mean, guest wise..." She asked, a little uncertainly.

"Erm, well, just a few things... Keep the princes away from France, he will jump anything, I mean _anything_. If Russia asks you to 'become one' with you, walk away, quickly. Italy will try and hug you, let him, but make sure that Germany or Romano are there so you can pass him to them when he starts clinging. Don't be worried if Spain starts going on about the Armada, he's still pretty bitter about it, just make sure he knows you're a different Elizabeth. There _will _be fights, but don't worry, Germany's good at controlling them."

The queen stared at him in shock.

"That's quite a list..."

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." The queen didn't look convinced.

* * *

**Nrggh.**

**LONG.**

**anyhoo, the convention was awesome.**

**My parents were confused,**

**and I bought a Death Note!**

**YAY!**

**anyhoo.**

**Reviews make me eat potato chips dramatically.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was time. The marquee was up, the guests had arrived and the music was playing. England walked slowly down the aisle, his brothers and France acting as bridesmaids and the queen was to give him away. A ripple of muttering went through the crowd when they saw what the grooms were wearing, but it quickly died down. England finally reached the front and the wedding got underway.

-

After a few hymns were sung and a couple of readings said it was time to say the vows, which had been written by the two nations the day before. America went first:

_'With this ring I bind my soul to yours. I promise to always love you and to never let you go. I will eat whatever it is you try to cook. I will not always drag you to McDonalds and respect our differences in food and culture. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend. I will make you Tea the way you like it and I won't fight with your brothers. England, I love you.' _he announced, tears of joy gathering in his sky blue eyes, and slipped the ring onto England's finger. England looked the taller nation in the eye and recited his version of the vows.

_-_

_With this ring I bind my soul to yours, I promise to love you eternally. I will not complain about your love of McDonalds and I will be accepting of our differences. You are my everything. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I will make you coffee whenever you want it and I will ensure that my brothers don't try and seize your vital regions. America, I love you.' _England said solemnly and slipped the ring onto America's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." America grinned and kissed England, until they were interrupted by England being tackle-glomped by a certain crying Frenchman.

"AH! MON CHERIE! THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC!"

"Erm, France, do you mind?"

"Non. I'm tres tres tres happy here!"

"France, can I have my husband back?" America asked, England blushed and Japan and Hungary's noses erupted into streams of blood at the cuteness of the scene.

-

The dinner was an interesting mix of dishes. China, Japan, the Italys and Spain had made an effort to make sure that everyone had something they liked. America was stuffing himself with Heart-attacks-in-a-bun (hamburgers) England was merrily munching away at his fish 'n' chips and Scotland was attacking his haggis. Everything was peaceful until:

"OM NOM NOM NOM"

"BRUDER, GET OFF THE TABLE."

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud, west!"

"Kolkolkol. Prussia, don't embarrass yourself in front of our guests."

Prussia got off the table.

"Germany and Russia are certainly affective, aren't they?" The queen commented from her seat next to England.

"You don't want to upset them ma'am. Germany is very strict and Russia is armed." England explained.

"Armed? What do you mean armed?" The prime minister cried.

"Don't worry, it's just a lead pipe." The queen's eyes widened slightly.

"I will _never _understand nations."

* * *

**Nrrgh.**

**Short.**

**Sorry, I've been insanely busy recently.**

**I've got mock SATs and rehearsals all week.**

**But!**

**I will survive!**

**Me and France have been eating sweetcorn :) **

**America doesn't like sweetcorn. meh**

**Also, dead quick**

**England has a tattoo of a guitar which is on fire.**

**:D**

**Reveiws make me Kira laugh and scream Sakajuo! in CARE lessons.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Once everyone had finished eating France stood up and tapped his glass.

'Speeches!' he cried. Everyone internally groaned as America stood up.

'Well, just wanna say thanks for turnin' up, especially everyone's bosses too. Also thanks to Elizabeth whose lettin' us use her gardens. The food was done by Japan, china, the Italys and Spain, so a big thanks to them!' America went on in this fashion for a good twenty minutes when England got bored, pulled him back into his seat and kissed him, just to shut him up. America pouted when the other countries cheered.

'Don't worry, love, everyone hates speeches. It's not you.' England comforted him, nuzzling the taller nation's neck. America kissed England's head softly, a small smile playing on his lips. A loud **CLICK! **Could be heard followed by Hungary and Japan muttering as they compared pictures.

-

On the other side of the Marquee the bad touch trio were talking about the newlyweds.

'Aww! It's so CUTE!' Spain cried.

'I give it 2 months.' Prussia said.

'Non, they'll last at least 3.'

'France! Prussia! You guys are so mean!'

'L'espagnol, it shall not last. I have known Angleterre for many years. He will soon grow weary of Amérique and toss him to the side like he did to everyone else.'

'It might be different this time! England isn't a dirty, stinking, ship sinking, spice stealing, good for nothing, bloody pirate! Anymore.'

'The awesome me agrees with Spain, he's sober, that means something.'

"Hmm, just have to wait and see then, oui?" France said and they all went back to his wine.

-

England looked round, he kept hearing his name and phrases like "not going to last" and "I hope they don't start another war" floating about.

"What's up, Ig?"

"People are talking rubbish, again."

"What do ya mean?"

"France is bitching, Asia is taking bets on how long we'll last and Spain's running around with Italy yelling 'CUTE!'"

"Oh god, just ignore 'em. They'll get bored."

"Yeah, I know, it's just frusta-" England's eyes widened.

"Ig? What's wrong?" America followed England's eye line until his eyes settled on young woman who was making her way towards them.

"Ah, England, nice to see you." The stranger said.

"Nice to see you too." England choked out. "but I thought you said you couldn't make it..."

"What, you think I'd miss my little भौहें getting married!"

"Who are you? I'm America!"

"Oh, yes, I'm India. I'm a, let's say, acquaintance of England" She smiled, then spotted France and bounded off towards him.

"Ig...?"

"Oh bugger." England muttered and began banging his head on the table.

-

They finished the meal and got through the pictures alright, until India wandered over to America and began talking to him about England.

"Is he still grouchy in the morning? I remember he used to be useless without his tea."

"Erm... yeah, he's not great..."

"Does he still go all red and flustered? I used to find that adorable!"

"Yeeeaah... Who did you say you were, again?"

"India, England and I dated for a while..." America stared at her at shock.

"O-oh... Ok..."

"Does he ever sing to you?" India questioned, oblivious to America's discomfort.

"N-no..."

"Oh, he always used to. He has such a good voice!"

"He does?" America asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. How could he not know these things about England? They were _married _for goodness sake!

"Errm, I've got to, er, go see, FRANCE! Yeah..." America stuttered, then more or less ran off. India stood there and smirked, she loved screwing with people.

* * *

**I GIVE YOU **

**INDIA **

**just cos i felt like screwing with England and America's lives again.**

**btw,**

**OMFG.**

**I have failed my science test**

**I just know it.**

**One of the questions asked **

**'_What substances speed up digestion?"_**

**I wrote laxatives.**

**I'm screwed.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

America ran to France.

"FRANCE, OH MY GOD I'M USELESS, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. ARGH." He screamed and banged his head on the table.

"Mon Cherie, this is very unusual for you." France observed, poking America.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TALKING TO INDIA AND I HARDLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ENGLAND. I'M SCREWED." America screamed in France's face.

"Wait, you were talking to Inde?"

"YES."

"No need to shout, Amérique, I am not yet deaf. Now, what happened?"

"SHE STARTED TELLING ME ABOUT ENGLAND AND ALL THESE THINGS SHE KNOWS ABOUT HIM AND I DON'T. THIS IS TOTALLY NOT AWESOME." He screamed and flopped on the table.

"What did she mention?"

"sinfginh"

"Ah, right, excusez moi."

France said and wandered off to talk to England, leaving Spain and Prussia to look after America.

-

France wandered over to find England, who was still banging his head on the table.

"Angleterre?"

"What." **BANG **"is it." **BANG** "Frog?" **BANG.**

"Angleterre, you'll hurt yourself. Stop that." France ordered.

"Why." **BANG **"Should" **BANG **"I?"

"Because your ex has managed to freak out your husband." England stopped and looked up at France.

"WHAT DID INDIA SAY?"

"She mentioned singing apparently..."

"Aw, bugger! Why does she enjoy screwing with me? She _knows _I don't sing anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Angleterre, if there is one thing I know about you, it's that there's _always_ a reason." England sighed.

"Fine, Fine! Back when my brothers and I had a band, there was this one bloke, he was _huge_, who didn't like us. When we came off the stage he attacked us with a broken bottle. We've still got the scars." He explained, showing his scar covered arm.

France looked at him, a sympathetic look on his face. England saw his pity and cuffed him.

-

"Angleterre, Amérique's scaring Prusse" France pointed out, massaging his cheek.

"Bugger, I'll go and talk to him." England said, standing up, about to cross the room to talk to America.

"VE~ VE~ PARTY TIME!"Italy cried, causing all the nations to jump up and get in England's way.

"BLOODY HELL!" he cried as he tripped over Prussia and landed face down on the floor.

"Ig, you alright?" America asked, appearing from nowhere.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Buts what's up with you? France said you'd been talking to India..."

"Yeah, she told me some stuff..."

"Look, love, please, just ignore her. She just enjoys screwing with people." He explained.

"I know Ig." America answered, ruffling England's hair. England blushed, but let him.

-

"Ach! This band is crap!" Scotland declared.

"EPIC FAILURE." Wales screamed.

"WE CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!" the Irelands added.

"WELL FUCK THIS." The band they were currently hurling abuse at screamed and walked off.

"SCOTLAND, WALES, IRELAND, NORTHERN IRELAND. WHAT THE HELL?" England screamed.

"Don't worry England, we've got you covered!" Wales yelled, jumping onto the stage.

"Oh God, this _can't _go well."

-

_**Fuck this and fuck that  
Fuck it all and fuck a fucking brat  
She don't wanna baby that looks like that  
I don't wanna baby that looks like that  
Body, I'm not an animal  
Body, an abortion **_

The 'band' screamed, brutally murdering the song.

"Angleterre, my ears are bleeding."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"TAKE OVER."

"But-"

"I DON'T CARE, DO IT FOR MY EARS." France screamed, throwing sheet music at England and shoving him onto the stage, followed by his guitar. England looked at the sheet music.

"Oh, you are _shitting me."._

_

* * *

_**OK**

**NOW I NEED A SONG.**

**SOMEONE PLEASE.**

**SUGGEST SOMETHING.**

**HELP ME.**

**REVIEWS?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Looking through the assorted pile of music sheets England eliminated songs one by one. _God save the queen? _Ah, not the best idea with your monarch in the audience. _Dirty dancing? _One look at the lyrics and he dismissed it. _Hot 'n' cold? you belong with me? 1234? All around the world? Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman? _One by one the songs were dismissed, until...

He found it.

Grabbing his guitar and booting scotland out of the way he began to play.

-

_So he said, 'what's the problem baby?'_

_What's the problem, I don't know,_

_Well, maybe I'm in love, _

_think about it,_

_Everytime I think about it,_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it._

A small cluster of nations gathered around the stage, however, England noticed, America was not among them.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it, _

_If it's love_

_makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But i don't know nothing 'bout love_

The group around the stage slowly began to grow, with nations and leaders alike standing together and listening.

_Come on, come on,_

_turn a little faster,_

_come on, come on,_

_the world will follow after,_

_come on, come on,_

_because everybody's after love_

At the chorus everyone started jumping and raving like lunatics, singing along at the top of their lungs.

_So I said I'm a snow ball running_

_Running down into this spring that's coming _

_all this love melting under,_

_blue skys belting out sunlight, _

_shimmering love_

Prussia poked America.

'You know your husbands singing a love song right now, don't you?' America leapt out of his chair and managed to penetrate the, frankly immense, crowd of people near the stage.

_Well baby I surrender to this strawberry Ice cream,_

_never, ever end of all this love _

_well, I didn't mean to do it,_

_but there's no escaping your love_

England spotted America and his grin grew wider.

_These lines of lightning,_

_mean we're never alone,_

_never alone, no, no._

Japan and Greece had moved closer and were shyly holding hands, Spain had managed to capture Romano and was hugging him with all his might.

_Come on, come on,_

_move a little closer,_

_come on, come on,_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_come on, come on,_

_settle down inside my love_

Italy had attached himself to Germany and refused to let go, Prussia had jumped on Austrias back and was clinging to him. (Which was impressive considering Austrias vain attempts at maintaining his dignaty)

_come on, come on!_

_Jump a little higher!_

_Come on, come on!_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_come on, come on,_

_we were once upon a time in love._

Russia enveloped China in a bonecrushing, yet sweet, hug. A true smile on his face. Sweden and Finland were doing the whole 'cute married couple.' thing.

_We're accidentally in love_

_accidentally in love_

_accidentally in love_

_accidentally in love_

England looked America straight in the eye.

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

Poland clung to a blushing Lithuania and France had managed to glomp Canada (and canadas polar bear) while still dancing.

_Come on, come on_

_spin a little tighter_

_come on, come on,_

_and the world a little brighter,_

_come on, come on,_

_'Just get yourself inside him', _France yelled, England ignored his interruption and carried on.

_Love, I'm in love..._

Hungary passed out from lack of blood.

* * *

**Thanks for the ideas guys!**

**I know that this wasn't mentioned by anyone,**

**but don't blame me!**

**Blame my french teacher having a meltdown and putting Shrek 2 on.**

**There's going to be an epilogue after a bonus chapter,**

**because I Really wanted to write this with a different song, **

**but I couldn't quite make it fit at the time.**

**SO**

**extra chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**


	17. BONUS CHAPTER

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!" the crowd screamed. England grinned.

"Well, what do you want me to sing?" he cried, hoping for something decent.

"LONDON BRIDGE.".

"NO FUCKING WAY, FROG."

"Aww, c'mon Ig, it can't be that bad of a song." America begged.

"You haven't heard it, have you?"

"Well, no... but c'mon! Please? For me?" America did puppy dog eyes, knowing England couldn't resist.

"Dammit America, you owe me for this! Frog, get your arse up here, I need a backing singer." France obliged and hopped up onto the stage, grabbing a mic.

-

_Oh shit!  
Oh shit!  
Oh shit!  
(Are you ready for this?)  
Oh snap!  
_

France started, England shut his eyes and started, erm, _Rapping?!?_

_Oh! It's me, Fergie  
The pimp, Polow!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?  
Come on!_

England steadily grew redder, but managed to keep a straight face.

_  
When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh shit!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin? me in the line  
(Oh shit!)  
V.I.P. ?cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh shit!)  
_

England ignored the sniggering countries.

_  
All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh shit!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a hoe  
(Oh shit!)  
Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  
(Oh shit!)  
_

England braced himself._  
_

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like_

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like_

Everyone was on the floor laughing, Hungary's nose had started bleeding again, imagining all the innuendos the song held and the Queens face had gone bright red.

_Drinks start pourin and my speech start slurrin  
Everybody start lookin real good  
(Oh shit!)  
_

**Every one looking real good, pfft, yeah right! **England thought.

_  
That Grey Goose got your girl feelin loose  
Now I'm wishin' that I didn't wear these shoes  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news_

_And I'm like, Get up out my face!  
(Oh shit!)  
Fore I turn around and spray your arse with mace!?  
(Oh shit!)  
My lips make you want to have a taste  
(Oh shit!)  
You got that? I got the bass  
(Ooh!)  
_

The countries heard the malice in England's voice when he was singing about attacking them with mace and stopped laughing. For about 10 seconds.

_  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like_

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like_

England was getting pissed and close to decking the next person to laugh. America saw that and decided to help out, after all he _was _ the hero. Jumping onto the stage he joined in.

_La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?_

_La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?_

_Another ATL Cali collabo  
__**America**__ and __**Iggy-o!**_

England's eyes widened slightly at America, **wait... **he thought, **that bastard said he didn't know this song! **Regardless the two of them carried on, with France screaming 'oh shit' all the time._  
_

_When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh shit!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin? me in the line  
(Oh shit!)  
V.I.P. ?cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh shit!)_

_All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh shit!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh shit!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a hoe  
(Oh shit!)  
?Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  
(Oh shit!)  
_

England noted, with some humour, that America skipped the swearwords.

_  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like_

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like_

_-_

Once the song was over England turned to France and punched him in the face.

"THAT'S FOR SUGGESTING THAT BLOODY AWFUL SONG."

"Ah, mon Cherie! That hurt!"

"Good." He turned to America.

"You said you didn't know that song!"

"Ahaa, Erm, I lied... but that was cute!"

"THAT WAS BLOODY EMBARRAS-MMPF!" England had began to yell, but was silenced by America kissing him.

"ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!" the crowd screamed again. To which England just flipped them the bird.

* * *

**hey again. **

**I REALLY wanted to write this**

**so :P**

**nrrgh, my head.**

**i had to listen to this song, like, 4 times for me to be able to write this.**

**reviews?  
**


	18. Chapter 17

America was lost. He'd gone to Marks and Spencers to get England an anniversary present, but found himself unable to navigate around the unfamiliar store.

"Excuse me! Where are the flowers?" America asked a nearby shop assistant.

"Ach! I'll show you if you like." she replied, in a slightly manly voice. America's eyebrow rose slightly at the use of the noise 'Ach', he just assumed it was a Scottish thing. He also didn't question the woman's resistance to shaving her legs.

"That'd be awesome!"

"Ach, So, you shopping for a loved one?" the shop assistant asked.

"Yup! It's our anniversary on valentine's day!"

"Ach! Aww! That's so sweet! Lucky girl." America's grin widened, imagining England's reaction at her comment.

"Ach! What's she like?" The assistant continued.

"Amazing." America grinned; ignoring the fact the woman had assumed he was straight. The woman laughed slightly.

"Ach, Good honey moon?" This shop assistant was really damn curious, wasn't she?

"Y-yeah, we travelled around for a while..." America answered, a little concerned about this woman's constant probing. Before she asked another question a familiar bundle of green and sandy brown flew past, hitting the shop assistant in the chest.

-

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SCOTLAND." It screamed.

"Ach! How's youse know where I was?" the shopping- ahem, _Scotland_ asked. In response England held up a tracking device.

"THE REST OF YOU LOT, GET YOUR ARSES HERE NOW. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE." England screamed. Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland popped out of their various hiding places.

"Where'd you get that from?" Wales asked, poking the tracker in England's hand.

"Germany got me one last year, It's the same one that he uses on Italy."

"But how'd you get trackers on us?" The Irelands asked.

"It was easy, you lot sleep like logs."

"Wait, Ig, what's going on?"

"The little buggers are being bloody nosey, that's what!" England half screamed.

"We just wanna hear about your honey moon! You've been back months and you won't tell us!" Wales cried.

"I told you, we went to America!" England replied, exasperated.

"Yeah, but what did you _do?" _The Irelands asked.

"We, errr, _ahem..._" England started, going red.

"Ach! See! This is why we went to America!" Scotland almost screamed.

"Ecosse, peace, England can't help his tsundereness." A familiar French man said, popping up out of nowhere, making them all jump.

-

"Holy Roman Empire! Frog! I thought you'd stop stalking me now you're with... erm... whathisface..."

"I'm not stalking you Angleterre, Matthieu sent me for some food."

"You live in FRANCE. Why are you in England?" America asked.

"I'm not, unless he _wants _me to be." France winked, earning him a punch from England.

"Ach! France, you PERVERT." Scotland screamed, nearly attacking France, Wales and the Irelands held him back.

"Someone's in a bad mood than, Ecosse. Nice skirt by the way." This time Scotland wasn't held back, he jumped of France's back and attempted to strangle him.

"ACH! THE BLEEDER BIT ME!" Scotland screamed, falling off of Frances back. Wales and Ireland jumped to help all four of them renewing the attack on France.

"Sorry about this love, but that frog needs a slap." England apologised and joined in, jumping on top of France, who ended up piggybacking England and his brothers up and down the aisles. America smiled, happy to be a part of this messed up little family. Even if he is now banned from Marks and Spencers.

* * *

**And that the end, loves!**

**I don't own Marks and Spencers,**

**They don't like me in there...**

**(They get grouchy if you sit in the middle of the aisles in a teddy hat) XD**

**Thank you everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed!**

**I love you all so much!**

**aaand,**

**I don't know what to do now.**


End file.
